


Check Under Your Bed

by LuminaStarCrest



Series: SBI Oneshots [11]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted by Phil, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Burglary, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Older Siblings Wilbur Soot and Technoblade, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Teen Wilbur Soot and Technoblade, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, mention of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaStarCrest/pseuds/LuminaStarCrest
Summary: Phil always tells the kids to lock the doors, shut the windows, and check the rooms before they go to sleep. Tommy forgets.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: SBI Oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152743
Comments: 6
Kudos: 279





	Check Under Your Bed

Phil has a routine that he makes the kids follow whenever the days is over. It's lock the doors, shut the windows, and check the rooms. Their house may not be the biggest in the block but that doesn't make it less of a target for burglary.

"So, how was your days?" Phil asked as he and his family ate dinner.

"Meh," a 14 year old Technoblade answered. "School was school, not much to say about it."

"Well, I have news for you, dad," Wilbur started, which earned him a kick from his twin from under the table. "'ey, quit it—" he kicked Techno back with his foot—"anyway, guess who got detention."

Phil sighed, "Techno, what did you do this time?"

"Nothing! They were the ones who started it," Technoblade exclaimed.

"Started what?" Phil raised an eyebrow.

"The fight," Techno mumbled.

"Oh my gods, Tech. Are you injured or—" Phil got cut off by Techno shaking his head no.

"I'm fine," Techno said.

"Those guys aren't though," Wilbur laughed.

Phil sighed, "Are you sure you're alright?" Techno nodded, and Phil let go of the subject.

"Well, what about you Toms?" Phil turned to the ten year old. "How was school?"

His question must have snapped out the boy from his expressionless stare at his soup—evident from the way the blond's head snapped up.

"Are you sick, Tommy?" Phil asked, reaching over to feel the younger boy's head.

"No," Tommy shook his head with a yawn. "Just tired."

"Oh, right, you had PE earlier?" Wilbur said.

"Yeah, it was brutal," Tommy complained.

The three hummed at Tommy in understanding. No matter how hyperactive the kid was, he was clearly not athletic.

"Well, you can always head to bed after dinner," Phil said. "Unless you have homework, of course."

"I don't have homework," Tommy said.

"Then you can go to sleep after washing up. Sound good mate?"

"Uhuh."

Once they finished dinner, Techno did the dishes while Phil and Wil checked around the house. Tommy headed to the bathroom to wash up and comes out in full pajama and ready to sleep.

"Good night," Tommy told his family before entering his room, locking the room behind him.  
  
"G'night, Toms!" He hears them say as he closed the door to his room. Tommy lets out a sigh before crawling under the covers, pulling the blanket up to his chin and closing his eyes.

***

When Tommy hears shuffling he stirs in his sleep. Slowly opening his eyes, he scanned the room. He glanced at the clock by his bedside. It was 3:39 am.

"What the—" he said, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Tommy stood up and opened his still locked door, looking around the hallway. When he heard the faint snoring from his brother's shared bedroom and his dad's room, he closed the door again.

Tommy took another look around the room, opening his closet and shuffling the stuff inside, before going to his window. "Oh no," he mumbled to himself when he found it unlocked. "I must've forgotten." He locked the window and was about to hop on in his bed when he could have sworn he heard something moving from under his bed.

Crouching down, Tommy expected a mouse or something, only to be met with a pair of eyes.

***

Technoblade was not a light sleeper, but he was always alert even in his sleep. So when he heard a muffled scream, he immediately shot up from his bed. "Did you hear that too?" He looked to his right where he found Wilbur looking at him with concerned eyes. 

"You get dad," Techno said, grabbing a baseball bat—one that he had bought for a prop during a performance. "I'll go to Tommy's room."

When Wilbur nodded at him, the two split ways at the hallway. Wilbur went right towards Phil's room, while Techno turned left, to Tommy's room. From the other side of the door, Techno could hear hushed words coming from an unknown voice and whimpering. Not even thinking of how dangerous it is, Techno opened the door, rushing towards the unknown person and hitting them with the bat as hard as he could. The person let out a pained gasp as he stumbled back, releasing his hold from Tommy. 

"Techno," Tommy sobbed as he stumbled towards towards his brother, hugging him tightly. 

Techno had to take a step back so he doesn't fall over from the impact, "Shh, you're okay Toms," he whispered to the younger, crouching down to the blond's height as he did. 

"Stupid kids."

Technoblade perked up when he heard the person's voice. He pushed Tommy behind him, standing up, the bat raised once more. The person huffed, "You think a kid like you can take me on? You make me laugh."

Technoblade scowled at them before lunging again. They managed to avoid it, kicking Techno by his back, making him slam forward towards the desk. Techno turned around to face the person who was giving him a over confident smile. Techno was about to attack again, when he smirked.

In a swift movement the person was down on the ground with Phil pinning him down. "How long before the authorities get here, Wil?" Phil asked the brunet who was stood by the door, phone by his ear, Tommy clinging onto his sweater.

"They'll be here in 2 minutes," Wilbur said. 

"You should have known better to mess with a man's children," Phil said as he handed the person to the authorities by their door. The person only scowled at hum before getting taken away. 

After a quick questioning, the family was left to themselves.

"Are you three alright?" Phil asked his children who were seated in the living room.

"Techno got hurt," Wilbur said.

"Shut up, I'm fine," Technoblade said. 

"I'm gonna go get the first aid kit, you guys stay here," Phil said.

Technoblade watched the older man walk away, and looked down when he felt someone snuggle next to him. "'m sorry," Tommy said as he eyed Techno's arm. It got scratched from the desk that he hit earlier.

Techno furrowed his eyebrows, "Why are you sorry?"

Tommy looked up at the pink haired boy, "If I didn't leave my window open, you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Techno sighed, pulling the boy closer, "That wasn't your fault Toms," he said.

"Yeah," Wilbur agreed. "People shouldn't even be trying to rob other people's houses in the first place."

"Nothing is your fault, you understand?" Techno asked.

"Uhuh," Tommy said.

A beat of silence passed before teh sound of sniffling evolved into sobs.

"Tommy?" Wilbur asked, walking over to the younger, pulling him away from Techno's hold. "Are you hurt or something?" He asked as he looked the boy over for any bruises. 

Tommy shook his head, "'s just—" a sob—"It was scary," he said before full on crying.

"Oh, Tommy," WIlbur wrapped his arms around the boy, tucking him under his chin and rocking the two of them back and forth.

Phil came back with the first aid kit and frowned when he saw Tommy crying. He reached for the boy's hair and ruffled it. "It's alright Toms," he started. "They wouldn't be back here anytime soon."

Phil crouched down, and started to treat Techno's cuts. The boy held back a hiss as disinfectant seeped into his wounds. Phil sighed, "None of this is any of your faults, but just know that not everyone in the wold is nice, and it's better to be safe than sorry," he said as he finished up bandaging Techno's arm.

"Yes dad," the three mumbled, followed by a yawn from Tommy.

Phil smiled, "How about you boys go and get some sleep. I'll check around the house once more."

The three nodded, saying goodnight to him as they walked towards the stairs. "Check the rooms, yeah?" He called out to them.

"Yeah."

After making sure that no one else was in the house with them and that all the entrances were secure, Phil made his way up the stairs to check on his boys. The scene that he saw when he got there made him smile.

In the twins' room, the two beds were pushed together in the middle. Under the covers was Techno—who had an arm near the baseball bat—then there was Wilbur who was on the other side of the bed, an arm extended reaching both his brothers in an attempt to hug them both. Meanwhile, Tommy was in the middle of the two, holding his brothers' hands close.

Phil flicked the switch, turning off the light before carefully leaving the room with a soft whisper.

"Good night, boys." 

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy!! I hope you guys enjoyed reading! Thank you for the support that you have given this <3
> 
> If you have any ideas that you want me to write, feel free to comment them! I'll try to write them.
> 
> Also, Eyyy 40th fic about block men. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and suggestions are appreciated.
> 
> -LuminaStarCrest


End file.
